


From Afar

by LureSanta



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Innuendo, Lure Santa Exchange 2011, M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LureSanta/pseuds/LureSanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for sirenanne999, created by jacob1206 - Posed December 24</p><p>Reid tells Luke that he doesn't want him in his orbit before they even met face to face, so they didn't meet right away.  However, they "see" each other around Oakdale but never speak to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Afar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirenanne999](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sirenanne999).



“Let me make this perfectly clear, Mr. Snyder,” Dr. Oliver said, his voice full of irritation and bravado. “I don’t like you.”

Luke rolled his eyes dramatically on the other end of the phone line. “Yeah, I got that.”

“Make no mistake, I’ll come to Oakdale and treat your boyfriend, but only because of your underhanded tactics. I guess the Grimaldi apple doesn’t fall far from its rotten tree.”

“Tsk, tsk, doctor. It doesn’t seem that my ‘underhanded tactics’, as you call them, would have any impact on a brilliant, ethical mind such as your own, unless there were a skeleton or two in your closet. Am I right?”

“Doctors, GOOD doctors, do a lot of things to make sure that their patients receive the treatment they deserve. I have no idea what you think you may have on me, but I’m not risking my other patients just because you’re an underworld weasel.”

The doctor took a breath before continuing. “However, let me leave no room for confusion, Mr. Snyder. Our interaction ends here. I do not have any intention of speaking with you, listening to you, or seeing your despicable face in person. I’m a fantastic surgeon – the best there is – which you clearly realized or you wouldn’t be blackmailing me to come to your Village of the Damned. Stay out of my way and let me do my job. Get Mr. Mayer to the hospital so I can meet with him at the appointed time and then get the hell out of there. If I see you, our agreement is null and void. You got that?

Luke gestured with a salute, unseen by his adversary in Dallas, but mocked the doctor’s order in a submissive tone of voice. “Aye, aye, captain. Trust me, it will be my pleasure not to meet you.”

“Well, now that we’re clear, goodbye and good riddance, Mr. Snyder.”

“Same to you Dr. Oliver.”  
>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Luke, everything is going fine. I don’t need any help. Just stay clear off the hospital so you don’t bump into Dr. Oliver and piss him off. All I’ve heard since he came to town is what a self-righteous hooligan you are for blackmailing him.”

Luke rolled his eyes, unseen by his clueless boyfriend. “Oh, yeah right. I’m so sorry Noah for getting the doctor of your dreams here. How inconsiderate of me.”

“Please….don’t be so dramatic. Can’t you just, for once, do something just for me and back off?”

Something in the pit of Luke’s stomach clenched in that moment, but was quickly overshadowed by that part of his brain that ran on a continuous loop.

 _You’re a fuck-up Snyder. You’re selfish Snyder._

“Sure Noah. Believe it or not, I’ve got a few things lined up to help me spend my time.”

Noah, in classic form, didn’t pick up on Luke’s sarcasm. “Well, I’m glad to hear it.”

 _Why in the hell am I with such an idiot anyway?_ Luke thought.

“OK then, good luck with your sessions with Dr. Oliver.”

>>>>>>>>>

As much as he hated to admit that there may have been some truth in Noah’s words, Luke had spent a lot of time in the past few years focusing on his boyfriend and it was time for him to do some things for himself. He’d decided to start with yoga.

As he walked into the yoga studio, ready for his first class, he stopped in front of the plate glass window and examined his reflection for a moment. He was making a conscious effort to feel good about himself, even as much as insecurities haunted him, but he had to admit that he didn’t look half bad. And that was an understatement. His broad shoulders were pulled taut against a pale yellow t-shirt. Because it was lightweight with a deep v-neck, Luke thought it would be a good choice for a tough workout, but now realized that it also revealed his dark chest hair, both at the neckline and through the fabric. He’d chosen a pair of clingy black yoga pants that nicely accentuated his firm ass. Not that he was here to impress anyone, of course.

He walked through the door and was directed to the locker room by the receptionist. As was his custom, he was running a few minutes late, so he moved swiftly to put away his belongings before he entered the class, which was just beginning. Luke positioned his mat towards the back, given his tardy arrival, and tried to jump into the requisite moves as quickly as possible by watching the instructor in the studio mirror. As he swung his long arms across his body, his eyes connected in the glass for a moment with an auburn-haired man with delicious curls, located a few rows in front of him, whose deep blue orbs reminded him of sapphires. The man seemed fearless and bold, not dodging his gaze in the slightest, before Luke shifted away. He could feel the pink heat of his blood pooling under the skin of his cheeks as he blushed furiously.

The man, however, had somehow gotten under Luke’s skin in a flash. Luke continued to survey him throughout the class, trying to do so surreptitiously, though he couldn’t seem to look away. He was about Luke’s height and perhaps slightly shorter, on the thin side, but perhaps more accurately described as lean. His workout clothes were cut to fit and his muscles were showcased nicely, from his biceps, to his forearms, to his pecs, to his abs, to his thighs and powerful calves.

But as enticing as all of those things were, they weren’t the piece de resistance… the magnificent, firm ass. Luke couldn’t believe his good fortune when the students rotated and he found himself just behind the mystery man as they began to perform moves that had him bending over at the waist. Luke hesitated just a few seconds – not enough to be noticeable, but long enough so he enjoyed a lingering gaze with each completed movement. It was a truly a sight to behold.

Luke noticed that the man laid his hand every so often on top of a pager that was clipped to his waistband. The man wasn’t pinging gay to him…perhaps he was married and his wife was expecting a baby at any minute. As his mind raced around, Luke had lost his focus a bit. He was considering the stranger and his beautiful backside so carefully that he found himself a step behind…and suddenly staring the man straight in the crotch. He froze for a moment, unable to look away from what appeared to be some very impressive real estate. When he finally looked up, horrified, the man smirked slightly and nodded his head, acknowledging Luke’s ogling, then gestured his fingers in a spinning motion, suggesting that Luke turn around.

Thankfully, the class ended shortly thereafter and Luke raced to the locker room to make a quick exit. However, before he was able to break away, he saw the man again, headed for the showers. Unable to divert his eyes, Luke followed his lithe form as he walked towards the stall. Just before entering, the man turned his head, looking directly at Luke with a smile, and dropped his towel to the floor as he flashed behind the shower curtain. Luke hadn’t seen much, just the strong curve of a fair-skinned hip and a sliver of ass cheek, but it was enough to know two things. First, Luke’s body was reacting to a man, someone other than Noah Mayer, for the first time in years. And second, this mystery man was gay. He grabbed his gym bag and left the studio, wondering if he might have the fortunate to see the man again…or if he even wanted to.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Luke’s face was pinched with frustration as he listened to Noah’s words on the other end of the phone line.

“Look, Luke…I think I just need some space. I should deal with this on my own.”

“Space? What the hell are you talking about? How much more space could you need? Dr. Oliver doesn’t want me at your appointments, but you don’t even want to see me outside the hospital. Do you think he’s going to pop by your house or something?”

“I don’t know…I’m just feeling….pressured. You’re…hovering.”

“How in the hell,” Luke huffed, “can I be hovering when I haven’t even seen you?”

“See? You always do that. You’re trying to figure out how to do things your way.”

“My way? Just what about this is my way?”

Noah responded but Luke wasn’t really listening at that point.

 _How was it possible that everything is always my fault?_

 _Just what am I getting out of this relationship?_

 _Is this even a relationship?_

“You know what Noah?”

“Luke, I was talking. You just interrupted me.”

“Yeah, it’s just one more in a long list of things I do wrong. Every day, all the time.” He took a deep breath, fortified. “I’ll tell you what. I’m going to spare you the misery any longer. If I can’t have some sort of involvement in this relationship, I think we just need to…each go our own way.”

Luke’s eyes filled with tears as he said the words, but he wasn’t sure if they were more due more to sadness or anger. Noah was quiet for a few moments before finally speaking.

“I think that’s a good idea Luke. I really need time.”

“Well, you’ve got it.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Luke’s emotions swayed widely during the next several weeks. Although he was distressed about the breakup with Noah, on the one hand, there was also a sense of relief that fell over him. In the moments that he didn’t spend second-guessing his decision, he began to think about all the things he wanted to do with his life. Write. Exercise. Travel. Date someone who actually wanted to be with him.

His trips to the gym had become more frequent although he wasn’t always able to join the same class as the auburn-haired man. While Luke saw him there occasionally, and their stolen glances and flirtatious smiles had increased, they had not yet spoken.

Luke noticed that his body was responding positively to the yoga sessions so he began to show it off accordingly. He bought a new pair of yoga shorts that hugged his ass and thighs snugly, as well as a white wife beater. The day that he first wore it to the studio, the auburn-haired man rushed into class at the last minute and lined up behind him. As they went through the moves with the instructor, Luke could see the man’s reflection in the mirror. He was staring straight at him, watching his eyes, then slowly moving them down Luke’s body without ever missing a beat on his yoga routine. It was intoxicating and Luke felt his himself growing embarrassingly hard.

When the class was over, they watched each other in the locker room again, but this time with more obvious intent. Luke turned away as the man changed his clothes and he changed his own, but he still felt like he was being watched. The sensation of heat from the other man’s eyes on his naked back urged his cock to twitch in response.

When he calmed down enough that he could turn back around, having resolved to finally say something, the other man was gone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Luke had seen the mysterious man in Old Towne several times as well. He popped up once on the other side of the seating area in Java as Luke sipped the swirling steam off of a cinnamon latte. Feeling bold, he had taken the bull by the horns and asked the waitress to prepare a coffee for the stranger and put it on his tab. He looked surprised when she approached him with the drink and nodded her head discreetly at Luke. Just when the man had risen out of his chair and appeared to be on the way over to speak with him, his pager began vibrating noticeably on his waistband. Luke sighed heavily as the burgeoning smile suddenly left the man’s face. Their eyes connected, laser sharp, as he waved his hand in apology and dashed out the door.

A few days later, Luke spotted him behind the stacks at the Oakdale Public Library. While searching for a book in the self-improvement section, he felt the air shift behind him and smelled an incredibly clean scent. A hand reached out and touched Luke’s ever so gently, which was perched on the spine of a book titled _Build Your Self Esteem_. He turned around, seeing the auburn-haired man’s beautiful blue eyes for the first time in close proximity. He shook his head disapprovingly at Luke’s book choice, tapping his hand on the cover. Luke noticed immediately that it manicured to perfection.

“I was just…” he started. But the man held a finger to Luke’s warm, puffy lips and whispered “shhhh” before walking away.

Finally, just a week ago, they’d put their mats next to one another in yoga class, sharing direct and lingering glances in the reflective glass. In all this time, there had not yet been a good opportunity to talk and it was not to be again that day - the stranger jetted out of class early when his pager started buzzing again. Luke wondered if he’d ever a chance to speak to the man who had proved to occupy his thoughts more and more each day, a man whose name he still didn’t know.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“But he made it very clear to me that he wanted me nowhere near him. Never even wanted to meet me. If I show up, it could jeopardize your treatment, you know.”

Noah, who had apparently decided that “no Luke” was in fact worse than “hovering Luke”, had pleaded with him to come to the hospital to meet with Dr. Oliver on the day before surgery.

Noah sighed heavily, even transforming that brief sound into condescension. “No Luke, I’ve already cleared it with him. I told him that I needed someone to help me think all this through and to be my support system. And I explained that we’ve broken up so you coming around won’t be a regular thing.”

Luke felt his heart clench just a bit at the ease with which Noah had discussed their parting, yet the pain he’d anticipated feeling himself didn’t actually materialize. He was both pleased and relieved that he hadn’t felt the urge to fall apart, even a little.

“Alright Noah, I’ll be there.”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When Luke walked into the hospital room, Noah spotted him immediately. The doctor was examining the heart monitor, facing away from the door.

“Luke! I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Hey Noah….” Luke started, but his words died in his throat. When the man in the lab coat turned around, Luke recognized him as the auburn-haired stranger from the yoga studio.

“Oh, my gosh.” Luke looked at his name badge quickly then tried to regain his footing. “You must be…Dr. Oliver.”

Dr. Oliver’s face was likewise stunned as he rapped his fingers nervously on the metal chart. “Mr….Snyder, I presume?” His voice was thick like honey and oh so warm, unlike their first conversation months ago.

“Yes, that’s right…I’m…well, I’m Luke.”

“Remember doc?” Noah interjected. “You told me it was alright for Luke to come today. Right?”

“Indeed I did,” Dr. Oliver noted to his patient, who was oblivious to the scene playing out in front of him. “I did say it was okay for your boyfriend to come by today.” His eyes returned to Luke quickly, their gazes hot.

Luke felt a certain burst of bravado wash over him, which manifested openly when he raked the doctor’s gorgeous body from head to toe. He imagined what it might feel like to move his hand beneath the lab coat and explore further. “You’re not quite what I expected, Doctor.”

“And I can honestly say that you’re not what I expected either…Luke.” Dr. Oliver stepped forward, stopping just inches away from him.

A smile crossed Luke’s face as he gathered the composure to speak again. “Just to be clear, Doctor, that’s ex-boyfriend.”

Luke reached out and touched Dr. Oliver’s hand. His lean, strong fingers gripped reflexively at the electric shock that pulsed through them. And in that instant, the man named Noah Mayer became invisible in the room. There were only the two of them.

Dr. Oliver laid his other palm gently on Luke’s cheek in a sweet caress that was at the same time almost familiar. “Ex-boyfriend. I’ll be sure to remember that Mr. Snyder.” “Very, very sure.”


End file.
